


Me

by grahamcoxon



Category: thinking - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcoxon/pseuds/grahamcoxon
Relationships: brain - Relationship, sounds - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Me

Yesterday I listened to more music in one day that I’d probably ever done before. I reckon s’because I’m feeling a tad bit lonely


End file.
